


Let's Just Say I'm Frankenstein's Monster

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Shane and Miranda is rarely dull. A collection of different times throughout their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butts

**Author's Note:**

> The overall title is a reference to Magneto's line in X-Men First Class "Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster, and I'm looking for my creator". It's essentially what Shepard does when it comes to Miranda in Mass Effect 3 just without wanting to kill her.

Shepard rolled out of bed. Literally out of bed. She sprawled out on the floor. It was rather cold there and it felt good besides. She was in the prone position but still quite asleep. It was a common pose for a sleeping Marine such as herself. She had met a lot of people who slept in such a way. 

Her head rested on her forearm. Without warning a pillow dropped down on her head from on high. It startled her to half-awakeness and she lifted her head up. 

“If you’re going to be down there, might as well be comfortable,” Miranda said, her voice muffled by the mattress and voice thick with fatigue. Shepard saw one eye as the former Cerberus operative peered over the bed. 

“Usually you tell me to get my ass back up on the bed,” Shepard said, sleepily amused as she rested on the pillow. 

“I gave up on that a long time ago, stubborn ass,” Miranda said before offering a wide yawn. The bed made a slight sound as the woman rolled back over to get comfortable once more alone on the bed. 

Shepard drifted off once again. 

The next time she woke it wasn’t of her own accord or because of an alarm. Instead, it was because Miranda’s foot had landed on her back. Usually Miranda didn’t forget when Shepard sometimes lied down on the floor. It didn’t hurt, really. It just woke her up.

“Sorry,” Miranda said. 

“No problem,” Shane replied. What else could she say? It wasn’t exactly Miranda’s fault. She got to her feet and dutifully followed the woman into the bathroom.

She watched with a smile as the woman stripped out of her bedclothes. The other woman’s body was indeed quite perfect. From head to marvelously wonderful butt. 

Shepard’s was nowhere near being as great as Miranda’s but she didn’t mind. Shane’s was more muscular and toned thanks to her training. That wasn’t to say Miranda’s was entirely fat or flabby either. Just… different. Delightfully so. 

“Stop gaping and get in here,” Miranda’s voice pierced the Commander’s thoughts. Shepard offered a sheepish grin before stripping. She joined the woman in the shower.


	2. A Different Time, a Different Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane has been caught fiddling with Miranda's schedule. Mass Effect 2 timeline.

"Shepard, what the hell did you do?" 

Shepard allowed a light smile to form on her face as the voice of the Cerberus operative broke in through the soft music Shepard had put on out of boredom. 

"Don't be silly, 'Randa. I didn't do anything. I behaved myself today. I was a good girl," Shepard remarked, sitting up slightly in bed. 

Hazel eyes fell upon Lawson, who didn't look amused one bit as she held up the datapad in her hand.  

"We need to discuss your definition of good, then," Miranda remarked. Shepard slid off of the bed. She made her way over to the shorter woman, grinning down at her. 

"My definition is just fine, Miss Lawson. But perhaps you should share with the class what has you so upset?" Shepard asked, continuing to play the innocent routine. Her gaze didn't waver from the other's face. 

" _Shore leave_ ," Miranda replied through gritted teeth. 

"Oh. _Oh!_ What's the matter, don't like vacation time, Miss Lawson?" Shepard asked, still grinning. 

"I was not scheduled for it last time I checked, Commander," Miranda said. 

"Nope. You weren't. I was, though. And I do get awfully lonely on my own," Shepard said, hazel eyes glinting before she pulled the other woman into her arms. She laughed as Miranda swatted at her shoulder. 

"You got into my computer. How did you get in there?" Miranda asked, narrowing her eyes.

"EDI helped. A little. And Joker gave me tips. Then of course there's the fact that I was always good with computers anyways... _partypants_ ," Shepard said. Miranda gaped at the woman. 

"You..." Miranda began. Shepard clapped a hand over the other's mouth then kissed her forehead. 

"Shh. Shh. It'll be our little secret. Just like everything else, I suppose. Don't worry," Shane said, smirking. 

"You are incorrigible," Miranda groaned once the other woman pulled her hand away. 

"Yeah, but you love it. You know it," the Commander said, snickering. 

"Well since you're bound and determined to drag me off of the ship, where are we going?"

"Now that, my dear, is  _my_ secret for now. You'll see soon. You'll love it. I promise you," Shepard said, nodding lightly before leaning in to kiss the other woman. 

"I've never liked surprises, Shepard."

"You'll like this one..." Shepard insisted, dragging the woman to the bed, a smirk on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have put in a reference to House MD in here. I'm sorry, but it fit so well because my inspiration for Miranda/Shane to begin with is House/Cuddy.


	3. You Know You Were Thinking It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random, short conversation between the two.

"'Randa," Shepard said, drawing out the name and sprawling out on the couch. 

"You know what I said about whining," Miranda said without even looking up. 

"You think it's cute and I should do it more often?" Shepard said, hazarding a false guess. 

"I don't even think I'll dignify that with a response."

"Technically you did. So there."

Shepard offered a grin at the look on the other woman's face. She then reached out and pushed the other's arm to properly drop her head into her lap. A disgruntled sound left the former Cerberus officer's throat. 

"I honestly don't know why I bother with you," Miranda said, shaking her head. The Commander shrugged her shoulders. She reached up with one hand, cupping the back of the other's head and tugging her down for a soft kiss. 

"Sex, drugs, rock and roll?" Shepard said, snickering as she pulled away. Another look but Shepard was unfazed. 

"You have all of the mental maturity of a twelve year old."

"Take two seconds and think about what you just said."

"... _Shane_."

"You said it, not me, Miss Lawson. I-- ack!" Shepard yelped as she fell unceremoniously off of the couch thanks to a nudge by the other. 

"I think you've lost control of your balance in your old age, Commander."

With a snort, Shepard clambered back up on the couch. 

"You and I both know that's a lie." 

"Well then how do you explain falling off the couch?"

"I believe the Innocent Act is my thing. It doesn't fit you." 

"Of course. Silly me. Get your arse over here."

"Yes, ma'am."

With a grin, Shane lightly pinned the other woman to the couch. She leaned down to kiss her softly. Her thumb gently rubbed the other's cheek. Quietly she ducked down to lightly trail her tongue along the other's jugular.

"Enjoying yourself?" Miranda's voice broke through the relative silence.

" _Jawohl_ , and why not?" Shepard asked, pausing and looking up.

"I never did say stop."

"Yes'm." 


	4. Honey, I Am Not Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda decides that Shane makes for something nice to chew on. Slightly nsfw.

It was late. Extremely late. Everyone on the _Normandy_ was asleep. Or supposed to be. In the Captain's quarters, however, only one party was asleep. The other was awake and busy. 

Normally, Shepard would be asleep and Miranda would be awake. But the roles were reversed that night. Shane was doing her best not to wake the woman, since it was so very rare for her to get to sleep before the Commander. 

The woman froze as she felt the bed under her move while Miranda shifted positions, her head resting rather close to Shepard's hip thanks to the pillows. The so-called genetically perfect woman did not seem to wake up, however. The Commander returned to her work on the datapad.  

At least, she did before she felt teeth at her hip. It didn't necessarily hurt but it was rather startling. Shepard glanced down to see that Miranda's eyes were still closed and was apparently still fast asleep. A remarkable amount of adorableness for one little act, really. 

Shane dropped her hand to gently trail through the other woman's hair then gently nudged her forehead to move her head away from her hip. Miranda made a grumbling sound in her throat but moved regardless. 

The Commander managed to finish her work without any further 'interruptions' and put her datapad down on the bedside table. She shifted then curled up to the older woman, pulling her close so that her back was flush against Shane's front. 

The next morning, Shane slowly woke to the sensation of air hitting her bare stomach. She blinked somewhat in confusion before glancing down, catching sight of Miranda hovering just above her stomach. Either during the night Shepard's shirt had been pushed up or Miranda was the cause. It didn't particularly matter. 

She jerked when she felt soft fingers trailing along her bare stomach. A light kiss was placed just above her belly button and she couldn't help but smile. No words were exchanged. There didn't need to be words so early in the morning with such actions. 

Before Shane knew it, Miranda had dug her teeth into her stomach. Shepard jerked and a small sound escaped her throat. She curled her fingers through the other's black hair and arched her hips up slightly. 

Breath hitched as Miranda slowly worked her way up, kissing and nipping as she went. 

"Nn," a simple sound left Shepard as the teeth finally found their way to one breast. 

Miranda blinked demurely up at the Marine, smiling with her teeth still latched on to the woman's skin. 

"You are  _so_ bad," Shepard said, breaking the relative silence. 

Miranda didn't answer, instead she bit down harder. Shepard groaned, squirming under the other woman. Eventually, Miranda released then leaned up to kiss the Commander good morning. 

"Sleep well?" Miranda asked.

"After you stopped biting my hip, yeah," Shepard replied, smirking.

"You know me, Commander. I do so love to use my teeth," Miranda said, smiling back at the woman. 

"I've noticed," Shepard said, chuckling before flipping them to  _properly_ wish the woman good morning. 


	5. You Should Really Learn to Shut Up Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane accidentally insults Miranda within her hearing and gets rightfully punished for it.

Shepard yawned as she leaned back in her seat at a bar down in the lower wards. Miranda was working late, so the dear Commander had decided to get a couple of drinks before wandering to the apartment she shared with Miranda. 

She grinned a bit as she watched one of her friends she had trained with and now worked at C-Sec manage to completely strike out with a woman down the way. 

"What are you grinning about?" Garrett muttered as he returned to his seat. 

"Just the fact that you are just as hopeless with women now as you were two decades ago," Shepard replied, balancing a beer bottle on her finger. 

"Not all of us can score the perfect woman, Shep-Up," Garrett grumbled, resting his forearms on the bar. 

"That's true, I suppose. But  _honestly_ I got lucky. I had to make a complete idiot of myself for months prior," Shepard said. 

"I just want a pretty blonde with some nice tits and a good personality. Is that so hard?" Garrett complained. "I guess if they aren't naturally blonde they could dye it..."

"I don't know, my nice tits and good personality woman doesn't look good as a blonde. Or maybe I'm just used to the black," Shepard said. 

"Uh..." Garrett began, looking over her shoulder. Shepard froze, the bottle dropping from her hand and hitting the floor with a smash. 

"What was that you were saying, Shane?" the icy voice bearing an easily distinguishable Australian accent cut right through the Commander.  

"You're blonde aren't you?" Shepard asked without turning around. 

Garrett sat nodding dumbly, still staring over Shepard's shoulder.

"Newly. But seeing as how _my girlfriend doesn't like me blonde_ I better go dye it back," Miranda replied.

Shepard hesitantly turned around in her seat. If glares could kill Shepard would be dead. 

"I er... Honey. You know I love you no matter the color. It's just. The change is weird and scary for me and you know I don't do well with sudden changes. You look gorgeous. Always. Forever. I love you. Please don't hurt me," Shepard said. She cringed. She wasn't helping her case at all. 

The glare deepened that much more. Shepard sank down in her seat. 

"Perhaps sleeping on the couch will give you ample time to remove your foot from your mouth?" 

"I... yes. All right. I love you! I'm sorry. It looks good, really it does. Honest. Just... big change. And it doesn't frame your face as well and..." Shepard stammered. 

Miranda raised one eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. 

"I'm not crawling out of the hole am I?" Shepard asked. 

"Would you care for a shovel?" Miranda answered. 

"Yes ma'am..." Shepard said. She used her biotics to clean up the remnants of the bottle for the bar staff before getting up, shoulders slumped. 

"Talk to you later, Shep," Garrett said, getting up and wandering off. Shepard waved idly. 

"I suppose I'm not getting any tonight either?" Shepard asked.

"Blonde nice tits and good personality is off the table for tonight, yes," Miranda answered before setting off.

"Oh man," Shepard sighed before following the other woman. 


	6. Must You Insist on Bothering Me While I'm at Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane bugs Miranda a little while she's working but it's for a very good reason.

A background window on the terminal of one Miss Miranda Lawson kept beeping at her, trying to get her attention. Miranda had opted to ignore it some time ago, knowing exactly what it was. She had a million and one things to do and humoring Shane Shepard was not one of them one single bit. 

She eventually put the terminal on silent though still did not check what she knew was her private messages demanding her attention. 

Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she stared at the screen in front of her. She was so deep in thought (which she rarely allowed herself to be for personal protection reasons) that when her omni-tool buzzed on her arm she jerked badly enough to smack her elbow on her desk. 

" _Sodding hell!"_ the woman allowed herself to swear. She rubbed the aching spot before pulling up the screen on her omni-tool. She sighed at the sight of the newest message from Shepard that was all but glaring her in the face.  

_To one Miss Miranda Lawson,_

_I have a proposition for you that I think you will find to be well worth your time. If you accept this venture, please meet me on the Presidium, near the Chellinara Hotel. I will await your arrival._

_-S_

Miranda let out a breath then rubbed her forehead. Leave it to Shane to want to tear the woman away from her work despite how important it was. Knowing that if she didn't meet Shepard, Shepard would instead decide to come to her, she locked her terminal before rising to her feet. 

Even after five ruddy years, _Captain_ Shepard could still manage to surprise her. And irritate the living daylights out of her. Sometimes both at the same time. While also being the sweetest thing in existence. She really wished she could figure out how Shepard managed to inspire so many different emotions at the same damn time. 

As she went out the door she typed up a quick message to the Hero of the Galaxy informing her she was on the way and would arrive shortly. Shepard didn't respond, as was expected. She rarely did acknowledge those types of messages. 

Miranda stopped short when she caught sight of the Marine standing in front of the hotel. Shepard was wearing the dress blues that Miranda had not seen the other woman in for quite some time. Not since the post-war promotion Shepard had received. A promotion long overdue in Miranda's opinion. 

"Shane. What's going on?" Miranda asked, worry crinkling her brow. 

"Five years ago today we started our relationship, Miranda. You remember? We were busy chasing after the Collectors. But I was also busy chasing after you," Shepard said. Miranda's frown deepened.

"Roughly four years ago we defeated the Reapers. Give or take a few months. And we've been rebuilding ever since," Shepard continued. 

"Shane, what are you getting at?" Miranda said, interrupting the other woman. 

"I'm getting at the fact I want the woman who put me back together to be with me no matter what happens in the future. I want the woman who put me back together to help me put a family together," Shepard said. 

Without another word, Shepard dropped to one knee.

"Shane you don't even believe in marr--" Miranda said, beginning to protest with confusion written across her face. 

"There are a lot of things I don't believe in. But because you do, I do too. You want marriage, and I'm going to give it to you. You deserve someone so much better than me but I'm willing to give all I have to you... if you'll have me," Shepard said, pulling the ring from the pocket of her slacks. 

The Alliance Marine watched with a smile as tears flooded her lover's eyes. 

"Shane this is..." Miranda began, swallowing thickly. "Of course, Shane. If you're absolutely sure... then yes. I will marry you."

Shepard kept smiling as she slid the ring onto the woman's finger. She blinked in surprise when the older woman grabbed her by her lapels then jerked her up to her feet. Miranda crashed her lips to Shepard's, tears trailing down her cheeks. Shepard embraced her lover, kissing back with as much love as she could possibly push into it. 

The audience that had gathered after noticing Shepard decked out in dress blues cheered at the top of their lungs. 

"Are you going to put a hyphen between our names or just keep your last name altogether?" Shepard asked as she walked hand-in-hand with the other biotic into the restaurant located beyond the lobby of the hotel. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Miranda replied simply, causing Shepard to glance over and down at the woman.

"I'm taking _your_ name. I rather like the sound of Miranda Shepard," Miranda clarified with a smile. 

"You really don't have to, Miranda," Shepard insisted as they were seated.

"My surname reminds me of my father. I'd much rather have yours if it's all the same to you," Miranda said. 

A content smile formed on the Captain's face. 

"I would be honored to have you take my name, Mrs. Shepard."

"Good. I love you," Miranda said, smiling then kissing Shane's cheek gently. 

"I love you too, Miranda. And I always will." 

"You're mine, Captain Shepard. And soon everyone will realize it." 

"And I don't have a single problem with that." 


End file.
